Moving On
by Serafimo's Pretense
Summary: Post X3. Storm aka Ororo runs the school with the help of Wolverine aka Logan. The Cure isn't permanent, and a team member who was thought to be dead shows up. OroroLogan, RogueScott
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

This is my first X-Men fan fiction. I'm not really a die hard fan, but the movies have caught my eye. So here I am writing an X-Men fan fiction, not really knowing all that much. If I make a mistake on the characters' details, please feel free to correct me.

Sincerely,

Serafimo's Pretense

P.S. What did you think of X3? Also, I do not own any part of X-Men and I am not associated with Marvel Comics.

**4 Months After the Death of the Phoenix**

I sighed, tired, as I watered my plants. It had been it very long day. The new students were having some difficulties settling in. The Cure had worn off not two months after it had been introduced and Rogue took it hard. She locked herself in her room and cried all day today, again. Plus, today was Jean's birthday. Tears worked their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. _Jean. Charles. Scott. Rogue. So much pain in so little time._ I was overcome with grief and abandoned watering my plants. I slipped to the ground, shaking with sorrow. I hadn't cried since Jean and Scott's funeral. I held in all of the pain. I was a pillar of strength and hope to everyone at the mansion. I had to be strong, no matter what. Charles had counted on me to take care of the academy and I was not going to let him down. _Why! Why did this happen? I would give anything to have everything back to normal. _I buried my head in my hands and sobbed.

"Ororo, what's a matter?" I heard a gruff voice say.

I quickly stood up and wiped away the last tears. Logan was standing in front of me with a worried look. He and I had grown closer since the Professor, Jean, and Scott died. Logan didn't run away this time. I know a part of him wanted to, but a bigger part of him told him to stay, that I needed him. I had gained a lot of respect for him lately. We both found ourselves unable to sleep, so we talked. We talked about everything and anything. Usually I could sense when he was near, but I was too lost in my grief to notice.

"Nothing. Just PMS," I lied, putting on an emotionless face.

Logan frowned and said, "You're lying; I know you too well."

"I'm fine, Logan," I said keeping my voice level.

"Don't," he said moving towards me.

"Don't what?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Don't do that. Hide behind your mask of calm and control," Logan said in an irritated voice.

I set my jaw and stared at the ground, knowing Logan was right, but not wanting to seem weak.

Logan came close and grasped my hands.

"Don't push me away. I love you too much, 'Ro," Logan whispered in my ear.

I had noticed a change in Logan's attitude towards me, but thought it was because of friendship. _He loves me? No, he loves Jean._

I pushed him away gently and looked into his confused eyes. He looked so lost. I smiled weakly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Logan, you don't love me," I said truthfully.

""Ro, I do. I love you. I need you," he said desperately.

"Logan, you are just confused and lonely. I am too. We both lost loved ones. I know you love Jean. You always will," I said, trying to convince him.

"I do love Red. But, Ororo, the love I feel for you is completely different."

"Logan--"

He cut me off with a kiss. The kiss was passionate but soft. I lost myself and let him pull me to him. My hands moved instinctively and combed through his hair. He broke away, leaving me breathless.

"Still believe I don't love you?"

_Lust. _I gave him a look and he said, "It's not lust."

I wasn't ready for a relationship beyond friendship.

I knew neither of us was willing to give this up, so I said, "Logan, just give it some time, please."

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

Thank you to emma134 and Vik for reviewing. I understand your concern, Vik, Logan is a bit softer in this fan fiction, but he will still be Wolverine.

Please read and rate. I do not own any part of X-Men and I am not associated with Marvel Comics.

Sincerely,

Serafimo's Pretense

**About 1 Year Later**

I gave it time. At first, I thought Ororo was right. That I was confused and lonely, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Ro was so beautiful. Her short white hair and blue eyes gave her an exotic look. But it wasn't only that I found her extremely attractive, it was her heart that really got me. Now that Chuck was gone, 'Ro had taken over and many of the students looked up to her. I admired her courage, she didn't even think of leaving. Over the past year and a half I had really grown to know and love her. She was so kind and caring. I could sense she was sad and insecure ever since the Phoenix showed up. Sometimes she looked so fragile, but I knew better. Ororo was a goddess that was not to be messed with. Her urge to hide her feelings really aggravated me. I wanted her to trust me, to love me.

I walked briskly down the hall to 'Ro's room. She had been more or less avoiding me. I smelled her scent trail to her room and stood outside her door. _I'm going to tell her, convince her._ I heard the shower turn off and 'Ro come out. I smirked as I imagined her wonderful body. The feral instinct in me wanted to open the door and claim her. But my human instinct told me that she would probably kill me. I waited for who knows how long. _God, why do women take so long to get dressed? _I didn't hear much movement, so I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" her muffled voice said.

"It's Logan," I said, all of a sudden nervous.

"K. Come in," she replied.

I walked in just in time to see her close her lingerie drawer. _I wonder what underwear she's wearing. _I shook my head and looked at 'Ro. Her hair was a little damp from the shower and her skin glowed with recently applied lotion. The white tank top and jeans she was wearing hugged her curves nicely. I let out a low growl as I thought of the things I wanted to do to her.

"Logan, what do you want?" she asked calmly.

_To have you right here and now. _I closed the door and leaned against it.

"I wanted to talk," I said coolly, trying to cover the lust in my voice.

She nodded and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

_Does she sleep with or without clothes?_

I walked to the bed and sat down next to her. We had both turned to face each other. I looked at the neatly folded sheets and imagined them messed up by us. 'Ro caught me and gave me a playful smile.

"Logan, is that what you came for?" she teased.

_Maybe._

"No," I said, not sure.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"What! I can't help thinking about it!" I explained.

She laughed and said, "It's ok. I was just teasing."

_I love it when she laughs._

I smiled ruefully and said dangerously, "How dare you tease me."

"Logan, no-"

Before she could stop me, I jumped on top of her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Logan--stop," she gasped.

"Never."

She summoned a strong wind to knock me off. _Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily. _I held her close and rolled off the bed so that she was on top. We were both panting from the adrenaline. Ororo's light blue eyes stared straight into mine. Her face was not an inch from mine. My hands, on her hips, ached to explore. She coughed nervously, realizing our position and got up. _Damn._

"I really did come to talk," I said.

She smiled as she crossed her arms and said, "So, talk."

"'Ro, I gave it time. I gave us time. I gave you time."

"Not this again."

"Listen to me. What's stopping you?"

She looked down. I walked up to her and held her chin up.

"Nothing," she said softly. "But are you sure about this, Logan?"

"More than ever."

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. I poured out all the feeling I was storing up and ravished her lips. I put one hand behind her head to prevent her from breaking the kiss. My hands moved to her hips and pushed her against the wall. Her nails dug into my back. I started to kiss her neck.

"Logan," she breathed.

I slipped a hand under her shirt, sensing her arousal.

She pushed me off gently and said, "Stop."

I looked at her confused. I thought she was enjoying this.

"We have to take it slow," she commanded.

I nodded and watched her absent-mindedly touch her lips.

"That was… wow," she said finally.

"Of course, but you ain't seen nothing yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Thank you to Sparkle, Rising Goddess, lunafan, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Electra de Lioncourt, gatermage, and vik for reveiwing. I really appreciate all of your encouragement! Please read and rate. I do not own any part of X-Men and I am not associated with Marvel Comics. I got my editor back!

Sincerely,

Serafimo's Pretense

P.S. Now, the most-loved Rouge!

I spent most days in my room crying or just staring out the window once I found out the Cure didn't work. I was devastated. I thought that I would finally be able to be normal again, to be able to do the things I wanted to do. Now, I couldn't, again! It was so frustrating and I felt hopeless. When I first came, Professor Xavier had mentioned that I might be able to control my mutation, but I would have to wait until it fully matured. _Who knew how long that would be from now?_ I couldn't bear it anymore. My mutation was more of a curse than a blessing to me. Miss Monroe didn't understand; she could touch people without being afraid of killing them. It was too heavy a burden. I just couldn't deal with it. With any of it: Professor Xavier, Scoot, Jean, and the pain in everyone's eyes. So, I broke up with Bobby and isolated myself. I didn't want anything to do with anyone.

I thought all was lost. Then, Miss Monroe knocked on my door one night. At first I screamed for her to leave me alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. But, Logan's voice calmed me and he said I should just listen to what "Ororo has to say". So I did. She explained to me that the Cure might have matured my mutation and I was now able to learn how to control it. I thought it was a ploy to get me out, until I saw the lab tests on another mutant who took the Cure. There was hope!

"Concentrate on yourself. Do not think of Logan's powers," Miss Monroe instructed me.

I nodded and took my gloves off.

"Are you ready, Logan?" Miss Monroe asked.

Logan grunted and walked up to me. _What if I kill him accidentally? _I nervously put a hand on his shoulder and concentrated on myself and nothing else.

"That's it. Good," Miss Monroe encouraged.

I didn't know how long I was standing there; it was amazing. I was touching Logan without draining him. _I did it! _Suddenly I felt a familiar flow of energy travel into me. A vision of Miss Monroe only in a towel flashed before my eyes. I was too shocked to pull away. Another vision of Miss Monroe, this time she was just sitting at her desk grading papers. Then another vision; this one of her sleeping in my arms. _Wait! Those aren't my arms! _I realized that these were Logan's memories and not mine. I instantly pulled away; probably just in time.

Logan swayed from the sudden drain of energy. I stood still stunned from what I had just seen. Miss Monroe hurried to his side and supported him.

"Logan, are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

He nodded dumbly at first, then turned to her and cracked a smile. She punched his shoulder playfully. _How had I not seen this before? _Their affection towards each other was quite apparent now. I felt guilty learning about their relationship this way; like I had intruded on their privacy. I hung my head in guilt and shame from hurting him and breaking their privacy.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's all right, Rogue. Just remember: Don't lose concentration," Miss Monroe said.

_This is going to be stinking hard!_

"Don't worry," Miss Monroe comforted, reading my face. "Once you practiced on not absorbing others, it will come naturally."

I smiled. _Miss Monroe has been so nice. I can't believe I haven't tried to become closer friends with her. _I glanced at Logan, who I caught gazing at Miss Monroe. Once I caught his eye, he winked at me and said, "No worries kid. I'm a lot tougher than I look. And I look damn tough already."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Git ova yourself."

Miss Monroe and I both laughed whole-heartedly, but Logan just stood there frowning.

"Thanks again. Both uh yous," I said sincerely.

"Anytime," Miss Monroe replied sweetly.

I smiled once more and walked out of the room.

I woke up feeling refreshed from a good night's sleep and yesterday's achievement. I bounded down stairs, giddily. I managed to bump into Bobby on my way to the kitchen. I collided into him, causing both of us to fall flat on our buts. I started laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

"Are you feeling all right, Rogue?" Bobby asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yup. I'm feeling just fine," I replied joyfully. "En fact, I'm feeling just great!"

"Ok, then," Bobby said, still confused.

"See y'all later!" I yelled back at him as I jogged away.

"Good morning' y'all!" I exclaimed as I entered the kitchen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to give me an odd look. Miss Monroe gave me a knowing smile and patted the chair next to her. I walked over to her with a bounce in my step and plopped down on the seat.

"So, what's fo' breakie?" I asked Dr. McCoy.

"Well, there's some pancakes or I could make you some eggs," he said eyeing me with concern.

"I'll bey taykin them scrumptious lookin' pancakes, please," I requested.

"Sure thing," Dr. McCoy said and handed me a heaping plate of pancakes.

I poured syrup on my plate greedily and scarfed down.

I didn't care that everyone was looking at me weird; nothing could kill my very good mood.


End file.
